Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 317{,}225& \\ \underline{-199{,}114}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Solution: ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${{1}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{200000} - {100000} = {1}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 317{,}225& \\ \underline{-199{,}114}& \\ 118{,}111 \end{aligned}$